Mobile and/or wireless electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. For example, mobile telephones, portable media players and portable gaming devices are now in wide-spread use. In addition, the features associated with certain types of electronic devices have become increasingly diverse. For example, many mobile telephones now include cameras that are capable of capturing still images and video images. Some of these cameras are capable of taking relatively high quality pictures. Time and date information also may be stored with captured photos so that the photos may be retrieved by when the photos was taken.
Also, many electronic devices that include imaging devices also include location determining technology, such as global positioning system (GPS) positioning technology. Using location information that is determined at the time an image was captured allows the image to be “geotagged” with the location information. This allows the user to retrieve photos by where the photo was taken. In some devices, a user may be able to view the captured photos in conjunction with a map application. There still remains, however, room for improvement in the manner that geotagged photographs may be used to enhance a user's experience with a portable electronic device.